happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Creepy Crawlies
Creepy Crawlies is a fanon episode of HTF. This episode brings together many arthropod characters, and introduces several brand-new ones. Roles Starring *Flutter and Wiggly *The Moth Featuring *Manty *Lady *Scorp *Arac *Libra *Tarant *Flighty *Rock *Millennius *Snappy *Herman *Creepy and Crawly *Weebit *Buzzles Appearances *Moose *Bugsy *Monarch *Buzz *Lazie *Slow-Mo *The Ants Plot The Moth guards a cocoon with Wiggly inside. Morning arrives, so The Moth's nightshift ends, meaning it is Flutter's turn to stand guard. The cocoon suddenly begins to open and Wiggly emerges with his new butterfly wings. A proud Flutter looks for his camera, but gives Wiggly an opportunity to fly away. Flutter chases after him, while The Moth continues to sleep. Meanwhile, Lady looks at her reflection in a mirror, but leaves when Manty tries to flirt with her. Wiggly passes by and Manty tries to pounce on him for a snack. Moose the mosquito also swoops down hoping to suck Wiggly's blood. Flutter quickly pushes Wiggly aside and causes Moose to impale Manty with his proboscis. Moose begins sucking, only to be decapitated by Manty's claws. Wiggly gets stuck in a web spun by Arac, Tarant, and Libra. Flutter begs them not to eat his son, and to his surprise, the siders unwrap him. Wiggly continues flying off. Flutter sees Slo-Mo nearby and tells him to help catch Wiggly. Unfortunately, Slo-Mo moves at a snail's pace (literally). The faster Flighty chases after Wiggly. She almost catches up to him, when a loud sound wave blows her off course, and into a car windshield. The noise comes from Rock and Millennius in a music contest. Flutter tries to tell them to quiet down, but they don't hear him, so he gives up. At a nearby seafood restaurant, Herman and Snappy prepare to dine on a fish fillet. However, Creepy and Crawly swipe the food and run out the door. Wiggly picks up the fillet but struggles lifting it in the air. He drops the fillet, crushing Creepy and Crawly but not killing them. Elsewhere, Flutter loses sight of his son and cries, when Weebit encounters him. He says to Flutter that his luck can change, so he wishes he had jetpack wings. Weebit grants the wish. Flutter quickly gets back in the air and sees his son. The two get caught in a high-speed chase, going through forests, hills, Lazie's laser beams, Monarch's castle, and even through Bugsy's art museum. However, Scorp soon catches both in a jar, along with an angry Buzzles. Wiggly tries to fly out, but the lid is already placed. Buzzles impales his stinger through Wiggly's wings and tears them off. Angered, Flutter punches Buzzles and breaks the glass in the process. Upon escaping, Flutter carries home Wiggly, who has now learned his lesson the hard way. The Moth wakes up and, seeing what Wiggly has gone through, gets disappointed at Flutter for slacking off on the job. Deaths #Manty is stabbed by Moose. #Moose is decapitated by Manty. #Flighty splatters on a windshield. #Buzzles is smashed against a glass jar. Injuries #Creepy and Crawly are crushed by a fish fillet. #Wiggly gets his wings ripped off by Buzzles. Trivia *Despite starring in the episode, The Moth only appears in the beginning and end. *This is the debut appearance of Flighty, Creepy, Crawly, Moose and Slo-Mo. *Ironically, Snappy and Herman are sea creatures at a seafood restaurant. *The Ants briefly appear watching Flutter chasing after Wiggly, marking one of their few appearances without Sniffles. *Buzz is briefly seen with Lazie. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 43 Episodes